Complications
by MidnightMoon2005
Summary: Movie-verse/AU. Pepper has been with Tony Stark for so many years. Things have become routine...but that doesn't mean things can't change, right? So far just a single chapter, may become a series of OneShots. Rated for later. TS/PP
1. Complications

Disclaimer: I do not own Tony Stark or Pepper Potts...they belong to Marvel. Everything is my own story except for two minor scenes.

* * *

Pepper sighed, irritated, as she looked around the room. It was a mess, she'd repeatedly asked her boss to _please_ pick up after himself…but when you lead a party life as busy and as crazy as Mr. Stark's…it seemed to be just too much to ask. Tony, as anyone but her, called him, was widely known as a playboy, the bad boy in the entrepreneur world. She, however, saw two sides to him, there was Tony, the irresistible charmer that could make a woman smile faster than she could say his name, and Mr. Stark, the determined genius, who was so much more inside than the public knew. _Mr. Stark_, the name rolled off her tongue so well…it was formal sure…but to her it'd become more of an endearing nickname. She'd worked with him so long that the jobs she'd held before were just a distant memory, and at the moment, he was all she had in the world. The few months when he was captive, and had appeared to disappear off the face of the Earth, were awful. She didn't really want to admit that to anyone, not even herself, passing it off as a fear of job safety rather than his own well being. When she first agreed to work with Tony Stark, she wondered how they'd ever work so closely together…but gradually she built up resistance to his infamous charm, and totally immersed herself in the role of being his personal assistant.

Lately, however, as much as she didn't want to admit it, he was wearing her down. Prolonged looks, the occasional "slip" when he'd call her Pepper instead of Ms. Potts. She liked it, though she didn't want to, nor did she need to complicate her job. She began thinking of their numerous encounters, almost always dealing with his professional life, every once in a while trailing off into talk of dates or plans outside of work. Lately, she noticed him lingering next to her longer when talking about plans for the day; but dismissed it as fast as the idea had come to her. She'd simply been ignoring it all these years. She smiled as she remembered him laughing; nearly hysterically as she gazed back at him in horror after she'd nearly killed him when switching out his arc reactor. To say she nearly killed him was overkill, since she hadn't, but she was not amused, but apparently he was.

"Pepper!" He called over the intercom, calling her by her actual name and cutting into her thoughts that she really didn't want to be having to begin with.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?" She quipped, a phrase that had grown to be routine.

When there was no response, she headed down to the workshop…lately he'd been working non-stop, on … something. Looking through the windows, she noticed Tony with an unusual looking contraption strapped to his arm. Entering the code, her curiosity building, she entered and stood next to him.

"I thought you stopped making weapons..?" She asked dryness evident in her tone. He looked at her, almost sarcastically.

"This _isn't_ a weapon…it's a flight stabilizer," he explained, deliberately getting to the point before trial. The machine fired up quickly and back-fired with surprising force, sending Tony backwards. Pepper gasped and turned, slightly shaken.

"I did _not _expect that…" he murmured.

Later that day Pepper sat in front of the TV, with her laptop, the headlines of the day rolling by, unnoticed. She was entirely wrapped up in Mr. Stark's emails, when the intercom buzzed breaking her concentration.

"Pepper… umm… could you help me for a second?"

"Sure…what do you need…?" she asked, almost feeling nervous.

"Not a big deal, just… um…just come to my room, I have a benefit tonight, and I desperately need a female opinion."

"Ohhh… someone special you're expecting to see there?" She taunted.

He laughed, albeit dryly, not sure if he should be amused or insulted, "So I'll see you in a mi—" He stopped mid-word, as Pepper entered his room.

"What can I help you with, Mr. Stark?"

He looked up, holding up two ties, one yellow with navy diamonds, creating a dizzying pattern, and the other striped with black, navy and silver.

"Which one?"

In spite of herself, she smiled. _What would he do without me?_ She mused to herself. Stepping closer to him, she reached out for the striped tie, signaling for him to turn around; she began to tie his tie from behind him, standing on her tip toes. Suddenly, she was _very _aware that they were closer than close, she was leaning into him entirely to keep from stumbling. In spite of the growing color rising in her cheeks, she remained concentrated on the task at hand.

"Ms. Potts," he mused, playfully, "Ms. Potts…I do believe you're blushing."

Her head snapped up, shocked he'd been paying attention to her. She looked up at him, hardly able to hold his gaze. When she looked back up at him, she immediately noticed a playful glint in his eye. Ignoring all options of what she _might_ want to do, she opted for the easy route, brushing his shoulders off playfully and looked at his reflection in the mirror briefly.

"Not bad," she mused, returning his same playful glance that still danced in his eyes. He turned to face her.

"Thanks…" he said, his voice trailing off. He held her gaze till she couldn't look in his eyes any longer.

"Well…have fun tonight…" She said somewhat awkwardly, glancing down at her hands, pretending to study her ring, "will that be all, Mr. Stark?"

"Yes, that will be all, Ms. Potts."

She turned to leave his room, and could feel his eyes on her back the whole time.

"Sir…" Jarvis piped in, breaking Tony from his thoughts, "It is now 7:45, and we need you out of the house by 8pm if you want to make it to the party on time."

"Thanks, I know, and I'm all set," he said, fighting a smile, amused that he programmed a computer so smart.


	2. More Than This

_Thanks for the reviews so far! It really means a lot. Here's part II from Tony's POV_

**More Than This**

A few months later, Tony sat at his computer desk…trying to perfect the metallic suit that he'd use for eventual revenge. However there was a mental block he couldn't get away from. Pepper, his sweet, loyal assistant. Assistant, the word hung in his mind, unrelenting. Suddenly that word bothered him so much. It seemed so restrictive. Up until a few months ago, before he returned "from the dead" – or the depths of the desert in Afghanistan, he confessed that she was all he had. He wondered if that was a smart thing to say, in spite of the obvious truthfulness, and apparently it wasn't a _bad_ thing…since she was still at his side. Just as he was trying to shake her from his mind, she breezed into the hallway…stepping through the now broken windows that had yet to be replaced.

"Mr. Stark…" she began, her high heels against the hard floor telling him that she was approaching his desk.

"Mr. Stark, I need your signature…"

He looked up at her and smiled, "sure."

He pulled himself up from the computer chair he'd been lounging in for hours brainstorming, walked around the desk and stood next to her. He took the pen from her hand, uncapped it and began scribbling his name on the form inside the folder she held.

"Is that a new perfume?" He asked, almost absent-mindedly.

Even in his peripheral vision, he saw her smile, and for a second he thought he had embarrassed her.

"Yes…it is, actually… it was a birthday present…from you…" she said softly.

"Well good… I'm glad you got something nice for yourself…" he said, capping the pen and handing it back to her. Then he stood there, unsure of what to do next, and not wanting to move. He looked at her, steadily, her blue eyes hesitant but comfortable at the same time. Suddenly he was very aware of their closeness.

"I…should be getting back upstairs…" she murmured, not actually moving to leave.

"Right…" he said, nodding, slowly moving towards her. It was as if everything became clear in that moment…she _was_ all he had in life, and that's how he liked it, but somehow she couldn't be just his assistant anymore. He noticed her eyes widen as his face neared hers…then flutter closed. He nudged her nose playfully and affectionately with his own and smiled when he heard inhale quietly. He carefully brushed his lips against hers, careful to move slowly, not wanting to scare her off. He pulled back ever so slightly, so he could see her reaction. He half expected her to back out of the room, running from sight, but instead he found her hands on his arms holding on for stability. Encouraged, he kissed her again with more confidence. She sighed as she fell into him completely, one arm finding its way to the back of his neck, tangling in his hair. He had dreamed of this moment unfolding thousands of times in his mind, but not once did it occur to him that it could feel so…right.

"Sir…" Jarvis' computerized voice cut through the haze quickly clouding his mind. Tony wanted so desperately to ignore it.

"_Sir_…" That was enough for Pepper to pull away.

Tony looked at her, studying her expression.

"Yes..?" He asked, irritation evident in his tone, his eyes never leaving Pepper's.

"Sorry to interrupt…" now there was a trace of sarcasm…or irony in Jarvis' tone, "but Obadiah is upstairs."

Tony squeezed his eyes shut for a second, trying to compose himself, then looked back at Pepper. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead softly.

"We'll talk later…ok?"

He searched her eyes to make sure she was in fact, alright, not just pretending. He turned from her then; convinced their friendship wasn't ruined…yet anyway, and headed upstairs. He smiled to himself at how easy that had been, and suddenly wondered why he'd been so afraid to make a move before. It had been a decade already that they'd been working in such close quarters. He wondered what was going through her mind, while he was relieved on many levels; he worried that maybe, in spite of her brave demeanor that she would flee.


	3. A Beautiful Mess

**A Beautiful Mess**

It had been days since Tony kissed her…and she still wasn't aware of what would happen next. And she had been doing her best to remain professional in daily activities. Though he clearly was thinking about her…definitely not as a friend or assistant, he'd stand closer and linger longer, attempt to hold her gaze till she couldn't handle it anymore. This excited her and scared her at the same time. Her mind drifted to how careful he'd been when he kissed her…her mind mused over the details. How he tasted, of mint and scotch…how the skin around her lips tingled for almost an hour afterwards, either from his touch or his facial hair. That was a detail that didn't really matter…she'd enjoyed it regardless, the tingle lasting so long was a bonus. _That_, however, was the fact she wasn't sure she wanted to admit. They'd talked, albeit briefly, and she desperately needed more…more knowledge of what _this_ was, what it would or could become, and more so, what he really thought of her. She knew he cared for her, in his own way, but she could definitely get used to his affection, and how exciting it was when he was being so subtle.

"Ms. Potts," he spoke slowly, playfulness evident in his tone, "Ms. Potts…could I see you in my shop please?"

This shook her from her thoughts…unable to suppress her smile, she closed her laptop; noting that the screen was still set to an empty email she had sat down to try to write nearly 45 minutes ago. She got up, subconsciously fixing her hair, tucking stray strands behind her ear. There was suddenly an unfamiliar feeling rising from her gut…she was _nervous_ to go and see what he wanted from her this time.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?"

His head shot up at the unusual formality, and the metallic piece of equipment slipped from his fingers, crashing to the floor.

"Sir…?" He asked bewildered, bending over to pick up the piece, and walked towards her, "Since when are you so formal?"

She laughed in spite of the nervousness now clinging at her chest. He was absolutely right…there was no reason to call him sir, it just came out. He was so close now, that she could hear the arc reactor humming quietly in his chest, soothing her nerves.

"_Tony_…" she corrected herself, sternly, "What's going on?"

He turned, his back now against the counter, looking her in the eye.

"It's occurred to me we never talked after…that…" he said, his voice low, and noticeably rough. She felt color rise in her cheeks as she realized he was eying her lips…again. Much to her relief, he motioned to the two office chairs behind his desk, "Come…sit…talk." With that he turned, leaving her stunned cold for a second till she realized she better join him on one of the two chairs before he realizes something's up.

She felt his eyes on her, watching her settle herself into the chair across from him. Finally she brought herself to meet his gaze. She saw him staring at her, almost lovingly, a playful glint in his eye, a half, lop-sided smirk playing on his lips. Seeing his attention so focused on her face, she was sure she turned a deeper shade of pink, and began fussing with the hem of her shirt.

"What?" She asked, almost indignant. But apparently it came out like a little child's voice because he let out a short, light laugh.

"Oh nothing…" he said, still holding her gaze.

Pepper felt herself losing the battle to fight his charm, "Didn't you want to talk?"

For a minute he looked confused, "Ah yes… yes I did."

"Well…?" She asked, letting the word hang in the air.

"…how often have you thought of me since…" he stops when she drops her gaze. Looking back at him, eyeing him carefully; his chin now resting in his palm…almost looking worried.

"Tony…" she starts, he breathes in, as if he's relieved she's still with him, "…I…I don't know what to say."

He scooted his chair next to her, watching him struggle she felt a smile tug at the corners of her lips, and then he took her hand in his own, "just tell me the truth…"

He looked at her, willing her to meet his gaze, "…I've been thinking about you ever since…"

That's all it took, she met his eyes with a wavering gaze, and his heart broke when he saw tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Sadness washed over his face now as well, and he brought a hand up to brush the tear off her cheek, and instinctively she leaned into the warmth of his touch. She sighed, closing her eyes. It tore him up that he'd made her so conflicted, and she'd been hurting or scared. Instinctively, he cupped her cheek with his palm, drawing her closer.

"Tony…" She gasped feeling his breath warm against her cheek. She was waiting for an answer, he knew that, and there was only one thing he wanted to and could do at that moment. Hesitating slightly, wondering if kissing her was really the best idea, but both his head and his heart were in enthusiastic agreement that it was exactly what was needed. So he did, softly, trying to show her he was there for her, with as much loyalty as she'd shown him over the last years.

"I thought you wanted to talk," she asked, opening her eyes, looking deep into his.

"Well…you weren't…" he said, his boyish smile returning.

She choked, laughing, knowing he was totally right. She hadn't been talking, in fact, she hadn't even been breathing for the last few minutes. And then it came out.

"It'd be foolish to tell you I don't adore you…" she began, smiling at him, feeling like a teen again, "on so many levels." He smiled widely, as if he'd won the battle.

"But…" she continued sternly, "I'm not sure I can _do_ this…"

With that, his face dropped, but he still maintained her gaze. They were both aware that they didn't exactly come from the same world. She _was_ an employee, and as logical and as easy as it would be to leave it as that…he knew he couldn't, and now he was convinced she didn't want to either. She reached out to smooth his hair back; he tried to hold back the soft sigh that was threatening to escape his throat when her fingers brushed against his ear. He looked up at her, his eyes smiling, a new darker shade of brown, he took her hand and kissed her palm. Involuntarily she sighed, enjoying the sensation of his goatee against the ticklish skin of her palm.

"Can you promise me you'll at least think about it…and not dismiss the idea of…" he paused, amazed he was going saying this to Pepper of all people, "_us_…just yet..?"

Smiling, out of what was sure to be joy, she nodded. Then he got up, and she looked up at him quizzically.

"Dance with me…?" he asked, extending his hand towards her.

She smiled at the gesture, hesitating, remembering the time they'd danced close at the benefit. Things had changed since, and not to mention they were completely alone this time.

"Pepper…" he said, scolding her playfully, "don't think…just do."

With that, he grabbed her hand, twirling her around and pulling her close. Still holding her hand, he rested it on the circle glowing in his chest. Calming from the surprise of his sudden, _romantic_ spontaneity, she allowed herself to relax fully, and she nuzzled her forehead into the nook of his neck and closed her eyes. Feeling her relax against his chest entirely, he closed his eyes as well. He slowly began stroking the back of her hand she sighed against him, giving in completely. Soon he felt completely at ease for the first time in years, and they began moving together to a melody and rhythm that only the two of them could hear. It was then that he knew she had to be part of his life, both professionally and personally; he was prepared to hold on with all his might, and to not let go without a fight.


	4. New Beginnings

**New Beginnings**

Pepper walked through Tony's mansion, the low sunlight flowing into the room, illuminating her path. Twilight would come any minute. She focused completely on the BlackBerry in her hand as she walked, Tony's house was beginning to feel as familiar as her own apartment, though her apartment was easily 1/8 the size of his immense mansion. Then something broke her concentration _and_ her stride. She heard an unusual mechanic sound coming from Tony's shop, and instantly, she wondered if she really wanted to know what was going on.

"Tony…?" She called, walking down the stairs towards his shop. She headed to the garage when he wasn't in his shop, knowing that's where he must be. As she walked along the hallway to the garage she started hearing the same weird sounds.

"OW…watch it!" She heard him yell.

"Sir…the more you struggle, the harder this'll be…" Jarvis said, almost sounding irritated. Upon entering the garage, a gasp escaped her throat, and that was enough to get his attention, and his head snapped to look at her.

"Let's face it, this isn't the worst thing you've ever caught me doing…" he said, a small half–grin playing at the corner of his lips. In spite of her genuine worry, she gave in to the grin threatening to crack her stern expression. But that faded the minute she approached him…she saw _many_ scratches and holes in his suit…bullet holes?

"Are those _bullet holes_?" She voiced the question before she had a chance to think about whether she'd wanted to know the answer or not.

"Pepper…" he said, over his shoulder, "I'll explain it to you, but right now I just need _help._"

"Uh… ok… what can I do?" She asked, completely unsure that she was competent in assisting her boss getting out of this metallic suit.

"Um… just come over here and unscrew a couple of bolts so the robots have a better chance of not _breaking_ anything in the disassembly process," He explained, spitting the words out as one of his arms was yanked too hard.

Pepper stood there for a second, unsure of what to do. Taking a breath she moved to his arm at the elbow, and found the joint that needed to be loosened. It opened up fairly easily, with a small hissing sound. Pulling the bolt out gently, the plates then opened revealing his arm covered tightly by a black material.

"Protective suit?" Pepper asked, wondering the purpose of this black rubber that clung to him like a second skin.

"Yes…metal isn't exactly comfy y'know…" he said, his normal sarcasm dripping from his tone.

Pepper tried and failed to suppress a small smile and giggle threatening to escape her throat to no avail.

"What?"

"Nothing…" the word came out in a sing-song tone, the amusement evident in her tone and face. Within minutes she had freed both arms, and half his left side, while his robot, affectionately known as butterfingers, worked at his right side. Soon he was free from the waist up.

"You know… if you could just do me a favor and hold me up when the robots undo my boots…in case they pull too hard…that'd be great."

Pepper gulped, she wasn't sure if she could handle that, even if it was beyond simple. She'd set up certain lines that she should not cross a _long_ time ago…and granted she'd put a foot over that particular line a couple days ago now, prolonged contact was sure to do her in. Knowing that he did need her, and really, there was literally no one else that could help him at the moment, she reluctantly stepped behind him, reaching out for his sides. She felt the muscles stiffen for a second at her touch, then relax in an instant. As the robots worked, trying to undo the bolts and clasps on the boots as swiftly as possible, she desperately tried to keep her mind on anything other than the warmth radiating from him into her own skin…though a small part of her mind was definitely enjoying it.

What she didn't know is that it was driving him just as crazy. Her touch was light, just enough presence to be there in case one robot yanked so hard he fell backwards. Her almost ghost-like touch wasn't the worst of it….her breath was tickling the back of his neck, so he used the robots working in front of him as a temporary distraction. Before long, much to his relief and disappointment, he was free.

"See…" he said, turning to grin at her, "all done, that wasn't so hard now, was it?"

They were close now…and the air was so thick in the garage that you could almost touch it. Pepper took a quick step backwards, distancing herself from Tony. Even with the safety net between them, she could still feel his heat and she could still detect the scent that she'd become to recognize as distinctly Tony; the normal scotch and a little mint, and now a tinge of sweat.

"Will that be all, Mr. Stark?" she asked, her eyes locking on his briefly.

He felt his stomach and face fall at the sudden formality. He swore the new found intimacy between the two of them was enough to at least let her know it was alright to call him Tony. Yet he still managed to put a lopsided grin on his face.

"Yes…that will be all…" he said, watching her turn to walk from the room.

* * *

Walking into his room, Tony tried to clear his thoughts of Pepper. Everything she did was starting to drive him crazy. He had grown crazy about her in the last few months, and now he felt like a teen unsure of how to act around his crush, which was ridiculous. He had been friends with Pepper for so long now that not even the prospect of a relationship should make things awkward. Then in an instant, he realized how selfish that thought seemed. He'd hardly taken the time to think about what she must be thinking and feeling. Rolling his shoulder he winced in pain at the dull ache that spread down his sides. Reminding himself to be more careful next time, he decided on a hot shower; that should take care of the lingering aches and the lingering thoughts.

Pepper busied herself a few rooms down with busy work, chores that didn't really need to be done. However, in the moment she couldn't care less about that fact, she needed something to focus her nervous energy at. _Why did you have to cross that line, 'never become involved with someone you work with or for!' _she scolded herself. She tried to reason with herself that she wasn't even really involved…yet. One wrong move, however, and her original plan would be shot to hell; then, as if on cue, the phone rang, breaking from her thoughts of self pity and guilt.

"Pepper Potts," she said, sounding happy that she even surprised herself.

"Pepper, Obadiah… is Tony free?"

"Not at the moment, I'm afraid…can I take a message?" She mused, in her normal manner.

"No, no…that won't be necessary…" he said, sounding as if he was drifting off into his own thoughts, "I'm actually returning his call…"

"I will certainly let Mr. Stark know," Pepper replied, wishing he'd let her hang up already, "is that all?"

"Yes, thank you Pepper."

"Anytime."

With the simple hang up of a phone, she was back with her thoughts, ones that, if she had her way, should not exist to begin with. But it was a new chapter for both of them, one that she wasn't sure if she liked or not.

"Jarvis…where is Mr. Stark?"

"Just stepping out of the shower, Ms. Potts…"

"Thank you."

Tony reached out of the shower, pulling a newly pressed towel off the rack. He scrubbed his scalp with it, both drying his hair and trying to rub out the lingering thoughts of Pepper. Securing it around his waist and stepping out into the cool bathroom air, he ran a hand through his hair, and then tapped briefly at the arc reactor, still glowing brightly in his chest. He walked into the closet, picking out something comfortable to wear after the latest experience in the protective suit.

Just as he was about to pick up his favorite cologne, he heard Pepper's voice and footsteps approaching.

"Mr. Stark…?" she called.

"In here!"

Pepper rounded the corner into her boss' room, and immediately she recognized the familiar scent of Irish Spring mixing with the gentle fresh scent of the shampoo. The thought that he hadn't quite had a chance to get ready didn't occur to her until it was too late. She turned and stepped into his closet and a small gasp escaped her lips.

"Oh…I… I'm sorry…" she said, averting her eyes immediately, looking down at her feet. Now she was exactly where she didn't want to end up. He was very attractive, and had gotten more so with her willingness to admit this. Now he was standing in front of her, barely covered, water droplets still clinging to his skin. Slowly, she willed herself to look up at him, her eyes holding his gaze.

"Obadiah called, returning your phone call from earlier," she managed to choke out in spite of the anxiety eating at her nerves. She glanced down at her hands, unable to acknowledge his proximity…and the way the smell of his soap and shampoo mixed with the thickness of the air was making her dizzy.

Watching her so shy and flustered, Tony began to ache…he'd never seen her look quite so vulnerable. He smiled to himself, knowing full well that his presence and current state of dress made her feel anxious and excited, and it took all of his self control and then some to not pounce right then and there. He watched her shoulders rise slowly as she inhaled deeply and then her blue eyes locked on his. He stepped slowly to her, his hands snaking around her waist, pulling her close. Still she refused to look directly at him, yet she let her hands trace the metallic circle in his chest, and one moved to rest at the base of his neck. He leaned in, knowing she'd made a decision, or so he hoped.

"You know this'll change everything…" he whispered, his voice low and noticeably rough.

When she nodded in agreement, that was all it took for Tony's self-control to give out completely. He put a hand on her cheek, his lips grazing hers, lightly at first, but with every passing moment his grasp on the reality of the moment faded. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, eliciting a small moan of approval from her throat, and immediately her lips parted. He brought a hand up to hold her head, and pulled her closer…impossibly close. In spite of the air in the room, which had already been thick and heavy, he kissed her deeper and with more urgency than he knew he had in him, and now, he could hardly breathe. Her feather-like touches were driving him wild, but he knew he needed to stop before he wouldn't be able to, or would regret in retrospect. Even in the haze of lust and heat, he knew Pepper, and the last thing he wanted to do was scare her off. In a moment he broke away from her, and he couldn't help but smile at how dazed she looked. Her clothes were wrinkled from their impossibly close contact, her hair tangled, most of which had fallen from her hair clip. It took about a minute for her to register what had happened, and in a moment, her eyes flew open. _Shit…_ was the first word that came to mind, he knew he'd done it when he saw the panic flicker across her features. But to his surprise, she giggled instead of running away from him.

"Why… don't you take a few minutes to get dressed…" she said, a slow smile pulling at the corners of her lips, "then come have a drink?"

In her disheveled state she looked positively _sexy_, he thought. All this time they'd worked in such close proximity, and he had no idea she felt this way…and that something as simple as her touch could make him so crazy.

"Sure…" he replied, distracted by their proximity, and his desire to pull her to him again.

She backed out of his embrace, and flashed him a sly, confident smile, "I'll see you in a few then?"

He stood there, still in awe of how things had changed in the last month or so that he even forgot to respond.

"Ok then…" she said, a hint of deviousness in her tone, as she turned and left the room.


	5. Philophobia

**AN:** So sorry for the delay in the update...I was away on vacation in Hawaii. I love this part of the story...and I assure you I try to write till it feels like the end of the chapter/section, and not to make it purposely short. Thanks to all who review, too...I really really do appreciate it.

* * *

**Philophobia:** The Fear of Falling In Love

Tony stood in his closet, still bewildered at what had just happened. It had taken him years to admit, though admittedly not as long to realize, that Ms. Pepper Potts was all he had in the world. In spite of himself, he couldn't stop the thoughts from entering his mind. To say he hadn't thought of her in less than professional scenarios would be the biggest lie of his life. He dreamed of what it'd be like if she didn't actually work for him, he wondered how she'd respond to his advances that so often resulted in disorganized, and often regrettable, one night stands. Then he realized she was the one that kept his whole world from falling apart, down to shuffling out puzzled houseguests, so he didn't have to deal with the formalities of a good-bye the morning after. And now, they were having a drink…another daydream he'd had many times. He cursed under his breath realizing he should've been in the kitchen at least five minutes ago, so deciding on comfort rather than class; he pulled on jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt and headed out to join Pepper in the kitchen.

Starting towards the kitchen, he didn't hear anything but the quiet clinking of glass and ice. He assumed Pepper had already started drinking, or was just beginning preparation. When he saw her, he stopped in his tracks…she was gorgeous… and casual. A new side of Pepper he'd never really seen before. Sure she was still in work clothes, a black skirt, a light grey top…her jacket discarded on a nearby chair. What startled him the most is her hair, it shocked him what a simple difference made; just minutes before it was pulled back in a tight, neat, bun, now it fell freely at her shoulders. He took another step towards her and much to his chagrin, the board creaked underneath his weight, he liked being able to observe her from afar.

She looked over at him then, her eyes mischievous, "'bout time you joined me."

In spite of himself, shocked at her sudden adoption of his normal personality, he laughed. He didn't even respond to her, and motioned to her glass, "What are you having?"

She looked up at him, with the same mischievous expression…he could get used to it, and fast.

"A screwdriver..." she responded, adding orange juice to her glass.

"I'll have…" he began, but stopped immediately when Pepper put a glass with scotch and two ice cubes in front of him. He grinned. Yes…he could _definitely_ get used to this.

"You know me well…" he said, flashing his trademark crooked grin.

"Well I should, I would think…I've only worked for you for over a decade now…" she said, a playful sarcastic tone evident in her words.

He looked at her, or gazed, rather, she was beautiful, and he wondered how he'd gotten to be so lucky. Sure it was a miracle that she'd even agreed to work for him, and now they had an amazing history…and she was sticking around, maybe forever.

"So…" he said, clearing his throat, feeling oddly nervous, "…have you thought about what I'd asked you to think about?"

He waited, fearing rejection, almost not even able to look at her, but he forced himself to. It seemed like forever until she spoke, but when she did, he felt relief…but only for a second. His chest tightened when he heard her sigh.

"I have…really I did…" she said, swallowing deeply, "but…I still don't know."

He felt his heart drop, he was hoping for full enthusiasm. The only silver lining he could see is that there wasn't any rejection…yet.

"What aren't you sure about? You _know_ me…you _know_ who I am now…you know I'm not the same prick I was before the kidnapping…" he said, rounding the island in the kitchen to be close to her. He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. In spite of herself, Pepper smiled at the self-reference use of the word "prick," because to her he was never who the public knew him as. He smiled at her when she nodded in agreement.

"Then what's the problem?" he asked, still holding her hand.

"I – I'm terrified of what will happen if I open up completely…" she whispered, "I'm terrified of losing you."

"Hey…" he said sternly, now holding her hand with both his, pressing it against the arc reactor still humming in his chest, "that can-_not_ happen…ok? I won't let it. No matter what you decide …you're stuck with me."

The dread and fear melted away when she smiled, that's all he wanted to see. She wrapped her free hand around his neck and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"…ok."

He shivered, whether it was her words or the feel of her breath against his ear didn't matter; now the world was perfect, Tony Stark was complete. He was on top of the world in every sense of the word. His job was great, though it'd drastically changed, and now he had the one person who mattered the most by his side for support.


	6. Author's Note: Thanks!

"Complications" is now complete. The whole time I wasn't sure how long this would go, or how far in time it'd stretch, but it was fun and it served as a jumping off point for more writing. That said, keep an eye out for the next part, not 100 sure when it'll be started, or again, how long it'll be. I appreciate the reviews on this story and I hope you all continue to read.


End file.
